


Drag Me Away (From the Pain)

by Firemints



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Transvestite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemints/pseuds/Firemints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you watch RuPaul in Las Vegas in your hotel on your Kindle because your phone died and now you can’t watch photography tutorials. </p>
<p> I don't know where this is going, I just couldn't get the picture of Sam Wilson all done up out of my head. Probably not going to be much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Away (From the Pain)

Another dead end, another false trail, and another day the Winter Soldier was running solo. Sam grimaced at the tile covered table and side-eyed his disappointed partner. He watched as Steve stared moodily at his half-empty coffee cup. Sam suppressed a sigh as he leaned back in the red-pleather booth and stared through the large window. The light was dim and getting darker by the moment. They should be trying to find a place to sleep for the night soon.

After a moment, Sam sat up again and slid out of the booth. He paused to toss down some wadded bills to pay for the drinks and leave a tip.

He placed a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder as he murmured, “Com’on man, it’s time to find a hotel or something.”

Steve didn’t say anything, but he did stand to leave.  As they exited the diner with a light tickle from the hanging bell a questioning voice from behind stopped Sam in his tracks.

“Sam? Sam Wilson?”

He knew that voice. It brought back a wave of emotion that rocked him forward slightly.  As he tried to breathe through the shock he pulled his arms to his chest.  Steve glanced at Sam and then turned to face the stranger. Whoever she was, he wasn’t sure he wanted her to get _any_ closer to Sam or himself. He’d never seen Sam so shaken.  He’d opened his mouth to question the petite female when he was stopped by Sam’s greeting.

“Mrs. Mckay its—” Sam’s voice trailed off.

The woman, Edith McKay, had her hands loosely curled over her lips and the beginnings of tears standing in her eyes. She brushed past Steve and wrapped her arms lovingly around the black male.  She snuffled out, “I told you to call me Mom”

Sam let out a waterlogged huff and gently embraced her.  After a moment she pulled back and looked Sam up and down. “I almost didn’t recognize you. But then I saw you move, and I knew.” She paused to look Sam up and down again and raised a hand to caress it down Sam’s hairline.

Steve distinctly felt like he was intruding even if he stood some five feet away from the pair. He shuffled back a few steps and accomplished the complete opposite of what he intended.  Sam looked up from Edith to Steve and gave him a strained smile. He turned his body so both Edith and he were facing Steve.

Sam made a sweeping gesture, “Mom, may in introduce you to Steve Grant Rogers, aka Captain America. Freedom, Honor, and the American way meet Edith McKay. Riley’s mom.”

Steve went from lightly glaring at his friend for the dig, to a solemn understanding. He remembered Sam telling Natasha and him about Riley.  He stepped forward with an extended hand intending to shake her hand. He was surprised when she embraced him.

He was even more surprised when he got goosed. He didn’t squeak, he didn’t, no matter what Sam’s muffled laughter indicated. She pulled back with a wink and a smile. She was glad the mood had lightened. Neither of her boys were made to be sad. It just wasn’t right—especially on the only one she had left.

“Have you boys got a place to stay for the night?” She asked.

Sam and Steve shared a look, but it was Sam that answered, “Not yet. We were getting ready to start looking for one.”

She nodded and smiled, “Well that’s good. Hate for you to have to go through the trouble and have to cancel. Ya’ll be staying with me then. I have a guest room and the couch pulls out to a bed too.” She nodded again as if that was that.

And that really was that.

Sam and Steve found themselves sitting at Edith’s kitchen table not forty-five minutes later. They were entertaining themselves by telling stories and reminiscing. There was a lull in the conversation and Steve let his eyes wander around some of the pictures hanging on the wall. Some of them had Sam in the photos, in others featured Riley and a female relative of Sam’s. The resemblance was striking and so was she.

“I didn’t know you had a sister, Sam.”

Silence. The room’s light mood died a sudden death and Steve could clearly hear the traffic and mish-mash of insects outside.  Edith sat still and stared at the table that was the setting for so many precious memories. She lifted a hand and layered hers over Sam’s clenched one. She gave an encouraging squeeze.

Sam cleared his throat, “I do—two of them actually. But,” he nodded to one of the pictures on the wall featuring the black female, “she’s not one of them.”

Steve looked at the picture and then back at Sam. He still didn’t understand. How could she _not_ be a sister? A cousin—maybe? But, definitely related, she was a dead ringer for Sam!

“That’s me.”

Steve blinked. He looked at the picture again. She was a dead ringer for Sam. Huh.

“Huh.”

Sam and Edith shared a slightly confused-amused looked. “Huh? That’s all you’ve got to say?”

Steve sucked in a slow breath through his teeth, “After the year I’ve had? With the, you know, aliens invading earth, fighting against and _with_ Norse gods, and Bucky—” he choked slightly, “Bucky coming back from the dead? Yeah, I can handle the thought of you in a dress.”

Sam flashed him a sad smile that faded to a sad frown. “I haven’t.” He pressed his lips together and Edith folded both her hands to grip his. “After Riley died I just—couldn’t. I—” His voice trailed off again and he didn’t continue.

Edith embraced him and pulled him to her chest, “Oh, honey. You know he wouldn’t want that. He wouldn’t want you to lock that part away—he love you. All of you. And so do I. Co’mer.” Sam ducked his head and tried to hide his wet eyes.

Steve, sensing the sensitivity of the moment, slipped out to make his bed on the couch.


End file.
